Transformers: Infinitive
Transformers: Infinitive is a computer-generated series based on the toy line distributed by Hasbro and the live action franchise. Although this series is definitely new, most of the characters are based on the first generation, released on March 4, 2012. Plot Autobots Main Autobots * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, formerly known as Orion Pax, he is the current leader of the Autobots, he becomes a Peterbilt 352 red and blue. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Ironhide, the weapons expert on the Autobot team on Earth and transformed into an orange and gray Nissan Vanette. * Susan Blu as Arcee, one of the few female members of the Autobot team and one of the youngest members of the group, her alternate mode is a pink and white Porsche Carrera. She is one of the Autobots that exploded on Earth while being inside the Ark seven million years ago. * Shia LaBeouf as Bumblebee, the group explorer and is the youngest member of the Autobot team on Earth. He is one of the Autobots that exploded on Earth while being inside the Ark seven million years ago, along with his parnets Sideswipe, Skids, Screech, Knock Out and Jolt, and his friends Arcee and Wheeljack, being the only survivors of the attack. Its alternate mode is a yellow Volkswagen Beetle with black details. * Josh Keaton as Jazz, the second in command of the group and becomes a Honda Jazz white with red and blue details. * George Coe as Wheeljack, The veteran scientist from the Autobots group on Earth, and transforms into a white Mustang Shelby Cobra with green and red details. * Nicollas Cage as Ratchet, the paramedic officer of the Autobots. Its alternate mode is a Mercedes-Benz Sprinter ambulance green and red. * Jeremy Renner as Prowl, a member of the Elite Guard and the police officer of the Autobot team and transforms into a black and white Chevrolet Camaro police car. * Isabel Lucas as Elita One, the leader of the group of women Autobots on Earth and Optimus Prime's love interest. Its alternate mode is a Mercedes-Benz SLC fuscia with black and gray details. * Scarlett Johanson as Chromia, one of the members of the women's Autobots group, the second in command of the subgroup and Ironhide's love interest. Its alternate mode is an electric blue Jaguar F-Type Coupé. Recurrent Autobots * Sideswipe * The Twins (Skids and Screech) * Jolt * Seaspray * Mirage Decepticons Main Decepticons * Leonard Nimoy as The Fallen, formerly known as Megatronus Prime and a former member of the original Prime, is the Supreme Leader of the Decepticons and is the main antagonist, unlike the other adaptations where Megatron is the leader of this faction. Its alternate mode is a Cybertronian Jet and upon arriving on Earth, its transformation happens to be a Panzer V Panther Nazi. He's Optimus Prime's acherenemie. * Frank Welker as Megatron, formerly known as a powerful glatiator named Mega Pax, he is second in command of the group of Decepticons, but also leader of the faction in absence of his master and is Optimus Prime's biological older brother. He is a Triple Changer in this version and his alternate mode is a cybertronian helicopter in the air and a cybertronian tank on the ground. * Frank Welker also like Soundwave, a Decepticon spy who commands four Mini-Cons and is one of the most loyal to The Fallen. Its alternate mode is a Toyota GT 86 color blue and white * Charlie Adler as Starscream, thechareous warrior Decepticon and leader of Seekers. He transforms into a white F-15 Eagle with blue and red details. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series